clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Austin8310
I'm starting over! Sorry bout spamming two years ago. Kinda forgot bout this place, but dya mind if I start back up again? RE: Rejoin ABSOLUTELY. Welcome back. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 18:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Who are you? Alex? Metalmanager? Sk8rbluscat (if so then use your real account)? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 18:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Violence Level and Penghis Khan Glad you weren't offended. I couldn't resist doing an illeist impression of his Dishonor. Wait, did I just quote Mabel? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Geek Squad Not at all. Your article has long exited LQA. I loved the logo, but I changed it. I made sure to stamp your "NO JERKS" thing all over it, retained the motto (We Protect Nerds), and tried to make it at least resemble the original. I used the actual Intelligence System of Portugal logo as the background and placed an edited (real world) Geek Squad logo onto it, and covered it with your "No Jerks" stamp. That little picture is so awesome. I think it should be your user logo. Go to special:Preferences, scroll down to Avatar, and use your epic image. Hit "Browse" and navigate to the image below... Make it your user image. That's an order. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) It's Big Government Bureaucracy. Your head is SUPPOSED to explode. † 18:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) He is GOOD. Obama is GOOD, in fact, Republicans don't see the good side of Health Care Reform. I as a Canadian citizen is entitled to universal health care, which is good, we do not have to pay for our healthcare, but, the healthcare reform is GOOD, for you guys, but will help un-insured Americans and stuff,. and will stabilize your health care system. People have described the Republicans as very selfish, as in they don't care about the people inside the nation, but just the nation itself, while Democrats are very giving, and care about the people and the nation. People just oppose Mr. Obama because of his former religion and the fact that he is democrat.The only thing Republican politicians do is "Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, he did this, and he did that, let's use it against him" when a Democrat becomes a president. If Obama was worse than Mabel, he would be swearing and un-caring, that is the exact opposite of him. You see FOX News, they are very Republican, when Bush was president, they did not complain, when Obama is president, they complain, a lot. If I have said anything wrong, I say sorry in advance, but I was trying to state my point. -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:37, March 22, 2010 (UTC)